Two typical concerns with users of mobile devices (e.g., cell phones, personal data assistants, etc.) are byte rate usage and power consumed by transmitting and receiving data while using an instant messaging type application. Typically, mobile plans that offer data services over General Packet Radio Service (GPRS) charge for the amount of bytes used in a specific period of time. The bandwidth available to subscribers with over the air network services, such as GPRS and Enhanced Data Rates for GSM Evolution (EDGE), is fairly limited. Using a number of device applications, such as instant messenger (IM), a web browser, and synchronization clients all at the same time consumes this limited bandwidth and cause delays in data transmission.